


The best things in life won’t be, perfect anyway

by Seikaryuu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Happy Birthday Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, yuuri is 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: It's Yuuri's birthday, and he's skating without Viktor.Happy birthday Yuuri!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The best things in life won’t be, perfect anyway

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURI!
> 
> The title was taken from "Seraphine, the starry-eyed songtress"

* * *

28 years old. Yuuri was now 28 years old.

He had been married for 3 years to Viktor Nikiforov, former competitor and his current coach.

Normally, the now retired Viktor would accompany him to his second Grand Prix assignment. However, the latter was absent on the day of his Free Program. Fortunately, Yuuri was less and less anxious when Viktor was not by his side.

He was sad but, he was strong. And for his last season as a competitor, he could win. His theme for this year was "Imperfect" and showed that no one was perfect, that people could break down sometimes, a reminiscent of the Sochi Grand Prix Final.

His costume, a mixture of blue and purple, recalled the favourite colours of his husband and himself, showing their love stronger than everything.

Yuuri took his place at the centre of the rink. He gently kissed his ring and took his starting pose. The first notes were heard; Yuuri forgot his surroundings. Only music and Viktor were important to him.

He thought about that day when Viktor had burst into tears in his arms, that day when Viktor had completely withdrawn after an interview, all those days when Viktor gave him those fake smiles… And Yuuri was there for Viktor. Yuuri was there to reassure him, to tell him how much he loved him, as Viktor had been for him. He remembered all the times Viktor had hugged him, calmed him down after having an anxiety and panic attack… All the times Viktor had stayed by his side, assuring him that he was not going away from his life so easily after finding him. Behind this mask of perfection they wore for the media, privately this mask fell to leave sensitive and imperfect men. They were imperfect, but perfect for each other.

Yuuri finished his program by facing in the direction where Viktor should be and wrapped his arms around him, mimicking a hug between lovers.

Perfect skate.

Yuuri had given everything and was exhausted.

With his eyes still closed, he didn't see anyone skating in his direction.

"Happy birthday to you…"

Yuuri suddenly opened his eyes and saw his husband, a bouquet of blue and red roses in his hand. Viktor was smiling softly and had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Happy birthday to you…"

The whole rink sang together, even the commentators...

"Happy birthday to you, Yuuri! Happy birthday to you!"

Yuuri couldn't hold back his tears. Viktor gently put his hands on his cheeks and wiped away his tears. "I everything, my love… I felt your love through this program. I love you Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. Happy birthday, my gold…"

Yuuri jumped into his husband's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much Vitya…"

Under the crowd’s applause, the couple kissed gently, smiles on their faces.

That day he had got older by a year, a gold medal, but he also got back his husband who had left to bake a birthday cake with his own hands. Yuuri loved his idiotic husband. Very much.


End file.
